cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugbara Clans
Summary The Bugbara Clans are a diffuse nation of bugbear, goblins, ogres, and half-giants who live in a cave-ridden region of Isla Ghigant (the southern region of Pintara). They do not sow, and have little in the way of domesticated animals. Their primary source of income and food is from the Golgathaeni--who give them yearly tribute in grain and slaves. This does not sate the Bugbara. Many raid by land or cobble together pirate ships, striking out into the southern oceans. Some are recruited by the Pintari mages as slave overseers, guards, and pit fighters. Society The Bugbara have a peculiar, fluid society in which all adults are considered married together. All their progeny are considered children of the clan. Children are numerous, generally sickly and, to outsider eyes, terribly maltreated. They are not named until their first kill, often living for years with nicknames like, "This One," "That One," "Puss-eye," "Ribs," "Underfoot," "Other Underfoot," and so on. (It is not uncommon for a Bugbara child to kill a sibling in order to earn their true name.) The Bugbara people see it differently. They consider childhood a winnowing process. Allowing only the most rugged to survive is not cruel, but practical. The weak feed the strong--and the Bugbara society continues. Government Leadership is fluid as well. There are thought to be hundreds of Bugbaran clans. Each clan obeys a Maetra, the female with the most live births. She, along with the male warriors, plans raids, and shares out tribute and food among the clan. Maetras are famed for their beauty (to Bugbaran eyes) and brutality. Customs Bugbara do not bury the dead, for they find it wasteful. All dead--friend or foe--are considered food. The only sentiment they show is for the head and hands. Ancestors' heads are venerated. Some are made into helms for descendents to wear. The hands of their foes are kept as totems, in hopes of the wearer possessing their power. The Bugbara are true omnivores. Although meat is preferred, almost anything else is considered food, too. The Clans will eat grain, bugs, bark, grass, and offal. Bugbara prefer their food dirty and grimy, considering it more nutritious and tasty. A particularly disgusting Bugbaran food is Bara Bread, made on board their ships. After the food runs out, the cook scrapes the pots, galley floor, and deck, and fries the findings in whatever rancid fat he still has on hand. Bugbara have little concept of money. They prefer to be paid in things they can eat: grain, slaves, salted fish and meat. They favor serving the Pintari mages specifically because they pay in halentar, salt ingots mixed with tar--very resistant to weathering. Warfare The only organized aspect of Bugbara life is war. Bugbara form war bands around charismatic leaders, that number from 10-100 fighters. During a raid the "Ovrhuntr," or leader, is followed without question. A warrior who fails to follow his Ovrhuntr is killed and eaten by the war band. He loses his name and his bones are scattered. All challenges to leadership are met by fights to the death. Bugbara prefer axes and bludgeoning weapons over swords, because they are easier to make and maintain. They are disdainful of ranged weapons in general. But, when necessary, Bugbara use slings, spears, and throwing axes. Bugbara ships are generally small and poorly maintained. Most are rowed, with a small sail to catch the wind. Location The Bugbara live on Isla Ghigant on the southern edge of the Pintaran continent. Estimated Numbers The Bugbara are thought to number in the tens of thousands. Known Towns The Bugbara have but one permanent settlement. The rest of the population roams between summer huts and winter caves. Hutsunuwu Hutsunuwu, or "Grizzly Bear Fort," is a fortress built from sod, whale bones, and giant petrified logs. It has a great hall that stands 40 feet up from the marsh, connected by rope bridges to another 100 outbuildings. Hutsunuwu has to be moved every few years because it has no sanitation. About 1,000 Bugbara and outsiders live there permanently. At Hutsunuwu, the Bugbara take tribute, get hired on as mercenaries, and trade away treasure gotten from raiding. Allies The Magiocracy of Pintara, recruits warriors and mercenaries from the Bugbara. Foes The Golgathaen Principalities fear and hate the Bugbara. They have tried to hire mercenaries to drive the Clans away. Characters Maetra Haeggus, Birther of 302 Maetra Haeggus is a gargantuan ogress, famed for killing lovers who fail to perform. She maintains control over one of the largest clans of Bugbara with the help of her 70 living sons and daughters. Ripjaw, Bugbaran Ovrhuntr Ripjaw is a legendary warrior, now retired. Thought to be an orc/bugbear half-breed, he sports a gruesome mark from his adventures. Half of his lower jaw is ripped apart, making it difficult for Ripjaw to talk and eat. Ripjaw is constantly drooling, and has to mash his food into a pulp to consume it. For these issues, Ripjaw has two slaves chained to him at all times. The Procurer, Pintari Agent The Procurer is one of the few non-Bugbara to live among them voluntarily. Little is known about her, other than that she stands less than five feet tall, and has piercing blue eyes. The Procurer recruits 100 of the best Bugbara warriors every year to work and fight in the Pintari Empire. She is said to be a mage, but tests all her recruits in physical combat, regularly killing 4 out of 5 applicants. Blindeye, Bugbara Orkik Warrior Blindeye is not a real Bugbaran ork. It is instead a clay golem, made by the monk-clerics of Kiln. It is one of their finest works: a perfect facsimile, with embedded hair, flexible skin, blinking eyes, and a rudimentary digestive system. Blindeye is designed even to imitate breathing. It lives among the Bugbara as a spy; it's ultimate mission unknown. Comments "Gather the dead before the crows eat the feast." --Laasharg, Bugbara Chieftan "Yes. From both sides. All dead are meat."--Laasharg, Bugbara Chieftan "Gather the crows, too." --Laasharg, Bugbara Chieftan Category:Cultures